A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lensometer, and in particular, to an automated lensometer.
B. Problems in the Art
1. Definition of Lensometer: Lensometers are devices to measure the refractive power of eye glasses or contact lenses. Ophthalmologists, optometrists, and opticians, as well as their staff and technicians, can obtain these readings by removing the eye glasses or contacts from the patient, positioning them in the lensometer, and then operating the lensometer.
2. Manual Lensometers: Manual lensometers utilize various systems to allow a user to manually adjust the device to obtain the refractive power readings. Most manual lensometers operate in a manner similar to a microscope. The lens must first be positioned in the device, and then the user looks through an eye piece. An optical system then requires the manual adjustment of optical elements to adjust a target or perpendicular lines. Precalibration of the device allows correlation of refractive power for that particular lens, the readings are generally indicated on mechanical dials or other indicators.
The size and cost of manual lensometers are factors which favor their continued use. Problems and deficiencies with these devices exist, however.
Accurate calibration is essential to their accurate operation. The risk of miscalibration of these mechanical elements exist. Secondly, manual operation requires substantial training. On the one hand, this contributes to the overall expenditure of resources for the device. Manual operation also relies on the skills and desire for accuracy by the operator. If the ophthalmologist, optometrist, or optician is to learn and operate the device, it takes away valuable time from other activities.
In addition to operational errors, the presence of human error in taking or transcribing the readings to a written record also exists.
3. Automated Lensometers: Several attempts have been made to create lensometers which operate semi-automatically or automatically. Devices of this type generally utilize substantial electronic components to either assist in taking the readings, or at least electronically record the readings.
These devices generally continue to rely to some extent on mechanical optical systems for obtaining the readings. These devices are relatively large requiring a substantially sized table or supporting structure. Many also require some significant calibration and/or manual adjustment to obtain a reading.
These types of units again require substantial training for anyone using them. The calibration and operation steps may not represent a substantial improvement over the amount of time demanded to use manual lensometers.
Still further, human error again comes into play. If the operator needs to visually align targets or otherwise verify some condition before the reading is taken, the accuracy depends a good deal on the operator.
4. Practical Considerations: Although ophthalmologists, optometrists, and opticians provide medical or vision-related services, they also in most cases are involved in businesses. Business efficiency therefore plays a significant role in these practices. Efficiency and economy are constant goals.
Time savings is an obvious goal. The more quickly procedures can be accomplished and patients or customers processed, the number of patients which can be seen increases, and the more revenues can be generated. Related to this is the concept that the easier the equipment and procedures are to learn, the more quickly staff members or anyone can reliably perform the procedures.
Cost savings is another primary factor. Some of the automated lensometers available are extremely costly as compared to manual lensometers. This deters some from using automated lensometers. The trade-off is the requirement of more time and a greater margin of error in readings.
Space considerations are a subtle but important factor in this field. The more area and floor space required to position or support a lensometer, translates into the need for more room for other equipment, examination rooms, etc. This in turn translates into more rent or building expenses, and less examination rooms. The fewer examination rooms means that patient flow and through-put is more restricted and less flexible.
Staff considerations are also a factor. The more procedures that can be delegated to staff or technician personnel, the more time the ophthalmologist, optometrist, or optician has to deal with higher revenue-producing tasks. The ability to delegate procedures is related to the complexity of the procedure. It is also related to the ability to train staff, which in this field tends to have a high turnover rate.
A related factor is the accuracy and reliability of results from tasks such as utilizing lensometers. Again, a complex machine, one that requires substantial training or one that requires manual operation or translation of results, raises the margin of error for those results.
Training on manual lensometers is somewhat difficult because it requires a user to know and understand how the equipment works and how to achieve the most accurate readings. It also requires a high skill level of the user. Training of most present automated lensometers is complex because it also generally requires some high level of technical skill or expertise.
Another factor involved in the practical business is the actual or perceived need to have high technology equipment. The present automated lensometers can generally be considered higher technology than the manual lensometers. The perception of patients or customers is that higher technology means better service. This perception must be balanced against all the above discussed factors such as time, cost, size, training, in deciding whether automated lensometers are more cost effective than cheaper manual devices.
An additional subtle but important factor at play in this field is the struggle of small offices or establishments to effectively compete with larger offices or establishments. Larger offices generally utilize more staff, more space, and have economies of scale. For a smaller office to compete, it is especially urgent that efficiency and economy be maximized.
5. Needs in the Art: It can therefore be seen that there is a real and identifiable need in the art for a lensometer which addresses and improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
The need exists for an automated lensometer which eliminates to a substantial degree any margin of human error involved in taking such readings. The need exists for an automated lensometer which is as small as possible, yet can take all necessary readings reliably and accurately. It must be easy to operate and to learn how to operate. It must also be economical to manufacture and to purchase.
6. Objects: It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an automated lensometer which improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated lensometer which is quick and easy to operate, and produces reliable and accurate readings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated lensometer which is small in size when compared to other automated lensometers, and which is as small or smaller than most manual lensometers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated lensometer which can take readings from both eye glasses and contact lens easily and accurately.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated lensometer which is efficient, economical, reliable and durable.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.